


Clouds

by AmelieofK



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, fluffier, fluffiest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 22:32:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18199895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmelieofK/pseuds/AmelieofK
Summary: Precious memories drift by like the clouds; slow, lumbering and often filled with the sweetest, most unforgettable moments in your life. Just the simple act of going to the park, lying on the grass and holding hands can hold so much meaning.





	Clouds

Junhoe lowered his body onto the grass. It was a perfect day for lying still in a field of flowers and gaze after a parade of fluffy white clouds.

That was exactly what he intended to do. He closed his eyes, shutting out the buzz of the park and immersing his thoughts towards the exercise he was about to partake. A shadow loomed over him, his smile faltered slightly, wondering if it was going to rain. He opened his eyes and realised it was just Bobby.

“Yah-hyung, I’m enjoying the view.” He complained, looking mildly offended by this sudden intrusion.

“Me too.” Jiwon chuckled in his usual teasing manner, placed his guitar aside and then planted his body squarely right smack beside Junhoe. “What are we waiting for?” He asked. The sky was blue and clear as far as the eyes can see. The sun was shining, but they were under the shade of the biggest oak tree in the park where it was cool and nicely shaded for their eyes. 

“Clouds.” Junhoe chuckled in a sheer excitement.

“Clouds? Where?” Bobby asked pointedly.

“Be patient. Will you?” Junhoe chided, keeping his eyes peeled to the landscape before them.

“There won’t be any clo…” Bobby began.

“There!” Junhoe shouted, pointing to one that was barely a plume of white and mist. It floated by like a displaced ghost. Bobby chortled in unbridled laughter.

“That looks like Yunhyeong’s fart!” He dismissed. Junhoe pouted his lips pensively.

“It doesn’t.” Junhoe debated adamantly, wistfully watching it float by. “Well, it kinda does. Especially after he overeats!” Junhoe sputtered and they both broke into collective, loud laughter, the fringe of their hair barely touching as their bodies were wracked by this shared humour. Sighs greeted them moments later. A ball of fluff was now coming towards their line of vision.

“That one. What does it remind you of?” Bobby pointed out. Junhoe scrunched his face up, so that he was looking at it from one eye.

“If it was yellow? That wig I wore in ISAC!” Junhoe shouted, a rumble of laughter escaping from his chest. Bobby snickered in agreement.  

“We did unexpectedly great there, didn’t we?” Bobby enthused, his fingers finding the sides of Junhoe’s hand and grazing it lightly.

“It was the most fun we had since never.” Junhoe admitted wistfully, liking the gentleness of Bobby’s finger, even if the touch barely carried any weight. It was nice to be conscious of each other without feeling awkward. They both sighed. It was quite a day to be collectively sharing similar thoughts and habits.

“It was a good idea to go out for the picnic, right?” Bobby exhaled, inhaling fresh air. They had spent the better part of the morning playing a game of rounders, scarfing down Yunhyeong's famous tuna rice balls. Then Junhoe and him had took turns playing the guitar, singing songs. 

“Mm-hmm. Look at that one.” Junhoe nudged with his jaw. It was slightly bigger than the last one. “It looks like Ddaengdaengie!” Junhoe exclaimed, his laughter filling Bobby’s heart with so much joy, Bobby wondered if it was possible for it to burst with sheer happiness.

“Should we get one at the dorm?” Bobby mulled. A pug, like Obangie or maybe something fancy like a poodle. Speaking of which, the one that came lumbering after did looked like a French poodle.

“A puppy?” Junhoe considered. It would be good to have a pet. Pets are therapeutic and relieves stress. 

“Like that cloud. A French poodle, but a pink one.” Bobby had an imagination that went beyond wild. He was much more therapeutic and stress relieving, Junhoe thought with a whimsical smile.

“Why settle for a puppy when we already have Jinhwan? He is fluffy, clingy and has the absolute worst temper when he gets pissed.” Junhoe contended as Bobby nodded in agreement with a chuckle. Junhoe observed the poodle-like one float by, reshaping itself into a formless, but nevertheless captivating trail of fluff. It made Junhoe craved for a latte, preferably with a mountain of froth atop it, sprinkled with chocolate shavings. Junhoe cracked into laughter imagining Jinhwan as a poodle and…was Bobby slipping his fingers under his? Smooth, real smooth, Junhoe thought and let his hand remained where it was.

“Here comes another one.” Bobby said expectantly, heart in his mouth, because Junhoe’s hand was as warm as the summer sun. Junhoe’s digits lightly caressed his fingers. Lightly, as light as the floating clouds. Bobby basked in the happiness, knowing moments like this were rare. The one that flitted into view was formless too, but there was something about the way it seem to trill into little lines like a gigantic jellyfish that reminded Bobby of someone. “Remember that time during the tour when Chanwoo wore that army suit? That kinda looks like it!” Bobby commented. 

‘What was it called? A ghillie suit?” Junhoe recalled. It had been quite a shock to see Chanwoo appearing on the stage wearing it. Junhoe remember laughing so much, his sides hurt. All of them had agreed it was one of the best, unexpected memory they had from the tour. The ghillie cloud drifted away almost immediately as a breeze began picking up across the park. Faint sounds of children laughing, dogs barking, the tinkling bell of the ice-cream truck and the rustling murmur of the leaves as the wind drifted between the trees. There was also the added throbbing of his heart because Bobby had his hand in a tight grip now.

“That looks like the Sydney Opera House!” Bobby pointed to a gigantic one. Junhoe turned his head slightly and saw the trio of arches. That was another lovely memory. “Remember how happy Donghyuk was to see the quokka?” Junhoe laughed, nodding profusely. It was a dulcet, beautiful sound.

“He was so happy! He kept saying it looks like him!” Junhoe clapped his hands, absolutely tickled pink by the recollection. They had taken to calling him quokka repetitively instead of Dongtoppi that he lost his temper at one time, when everyone just referred to him as quokka. Bobby’s nose had scrunched up, his eyes turning into mere slits at the thought of Donghyuk being so frustrated back then.

They sighed, unable to believe that just watching fluffy, white clouds passing by the blue sky would bring so much cheer, memories and a chance to get closer to each other.

“I’m not leaving until I find one that looks like Hanbin.” Bobby exhaled now and Junhoe nodded in agreement. Their fingers were interlaced and they were absolutely comfortable, being here, lying side by side on the grass, together.

“That one?” Junhoe pointed to the one sailing through.

“That looks like…ice-cream.” Bobby said.

“Ice-cream sounds good. I was thinking of latte, but ice-cream…”Junhoe let his voice drift. “Ya~I thought you were gonna wait for Hanbin’s cloud…”

“There…” Bobby chuckled and true enough, one floated by looking like a little rubber ducky. Junhoe giggled, turning to hide his face against Bobby’s arm. They laughed together loudly. It felt good, just to lie by each other, sharing laughter. As if they had opened some enchanted storybook and was about to read it together.

A shadow loomed over them, stifling their laughter almost immediately.

“So…this is where the lovebirds went to hide.” Jinhwan gatecrashed unannounced, hands on his waist like the mother hen that he is.

“We were not hiding.” Junhoe countered adamantly. He had not realised it, but they were still holding hands. As a matter of fact, Bobby had gripped Junhoe’s hand even tighter. And Junhoe did not mind it. Not one bit.

“Yeah, we were,” _Cloud hunting_ , “just talking.” Bobby explained, the wide smile across his lips was the brightest Jinhwan had ever seen him flash since they first met eight years ago.

“Hanbin says we are going to get ice-cream. After that, we are flying kites.” Jinhwan informed them excitedly, very much amused that the both of them seem so comfortable to be with each other. It was unheard of, but there it was; both of them lying on the carpet of grass, holding hands like little kids. Junhoe groaned aloud.

“That must be Yunhyeong-hyung’s idea.” Jinhwan shrugged but he seem happy. It had been awhile since they were just out, spending time together.

“Are guys coming, uh?” He asked, walking away now, not wanting to be the third wheel. 

“Yup, you go on ahead. We’ll catch up.” Bobby urged, waving him away with one hand as if to indicate that he was being a third wheel. “Let’s go, Junhoe!” Bobby yelled in excitement.

“Wait. Look.” Junhoe whispered calmly, pointing to the sky once more and Bobby looked. “That one. That one must be especially for us.” Junhoe whispered now, completely in awe. Bobby nodded in agreement, just as equally transfixed by the procession that was almost chuffing before them.

A massive, fluffy structure shaped like a heart, lumbered across the sky, slowly but surely, the way their love story was unfolding now.

“It’s beautiful.” Bobby rasped under his breath, entwining his fingers between Junhoe’s. This was a wonderful memory, probably one that will last for the longest time. From a distance, they can hear Chanwoo calling out their names. “It’s time to go.” Bobby said.

They both stood up, walking together with no intention of releasing each other’s hands and probably will not for the longest time either.

 

**END**


End file.
